Love and Mysteries
by AngelCake3434
Summary: A new human comes to join Yui, but this time she's Egyptian...teaching the gods about love what could be more fun? But just when they thought teaching the gods love was hard, something even bigger happens...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to review! Sorry if its bad! Also don't be shy to message me about what you want to happen next! I'm happy too here your ideas! 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

**{New Character}**

Name: Amunet

Age: 17-18

Height: 5ft 7''

Ethnicity: Egyptian (From Ancient Egypt...)

Race: Human

Personality: Kind, shy around strangers, but quite cheeky when gets to know them better, generous, loving, intelligent and adventurous.

Favourite food: Spicy foods and Cornbread

Likes: Playing senet (Ancient Egyptian board game), looking at the stars, playing pranks on the priests, praying, eating, bathing and daydreaming.

Dislikes: Listening to her father (The Pharaoh), Funerals, Royal ceremonies, Violence, Father trying to marry her to Egyptian nobles, thinking about her mothers death.

**{Prologue}**

***Amunet's POV***

***In Ancient Egypt***

I was looking at the sky one starry night and thought to myself, ''I hope mums safe in Paradise, may Osiris have mercy on you.'' Only did I realise I was on the verge of tears, starting to weep like a child.

I wiped them away and went back to lie on my bed. I was thinking about what my father will ask me tomorrow,'' Be more lady like, do your chores, do something useful''. But to me it all sounded like, ''Yadda, yadda, yadda and blah, blah, blah''. What a load of gibberish.

I sighed then closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

***The next morning* **

I woke up and realised what time of the day it was. '' Ohh crap, my fathers going to let out his true colours now.'' I quickly got changed into a long Egyptian dress and put on Egyptian accessories, then put on eye liner. Then I quickly hurried to my fathers throne room and stood there waiting. ''Sorry I'm late, Father'', I huffed, folding my arms and waiting for a reply. ''You maybe late, but the point is that you're here now, however as a result of your actions then I will ask you to take extra chores for a week.'' ''Is that understood?'' '' Yes father'', I sighed. '' Good, now get to work'', he replied proudly.

I made my way to the exit and wandered out of the throne room, leaving the old man behind. '' I am a princess, why do I have to do all the work'', I huffed angrily. But i just ignored it and faced the consequences, if I just moaned all my life then people would probably think I'm a spoilt brat, and I wouldn't blame them either.

I just let out a sigh, and then walked on. I came across to a ruby gem that lay on the floor then picked it up. I thought, ''What on earth would this be doing here.'' Until I heard a strange voice coming from the gem and it started to call my name, ''Amunet, Amunet...Amunet!'' Then out of no-where a strange light engulfed around me, then I started to fall into a deep sleep.''

***In the academy***

When I woke up I found myself surrounded with beautiful gardens, and saw that the gem i touched has turned into a ruby ring. (Jesus, that's an alliteration!) I started to wander around thinking where the hell I was.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn! I left it as a cliff hanger on purpose, hehehe :P Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I wonder what will happen next...Something exciting I hope! Anyway if you enjoyed it please feel free to review, it would be much appreciated! Arigato! 33 Farewell my readers! :3 **


	2. Arrival and introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

***Amunet's POV***

So...I was beginning to walk around this...umm place until i saw a blonde-haired guy being surrounded by birds. What an animal charmer, I thought. Anyway he wasn't really my type of guy. From appearance anyways...First he looks like one of those pretty boys. Second the long hair really wasn't my thing...At least on boys and me being an Egyptian all the boys were bald and had some sort of wig on. Of course this was only the rich people, others couldn't really afford them. Third he's a bit too pale for my liking. **(A/N: Please, people that are a light skin tone don't take this to heart, I'm light too. And I'm not saying Egyptians are dark, it's because in the anime and otome game Thoth and Anubis have a dark skin tone and they're Egyptian so it only makes sense to do Amunet this way.) **I know I shouldn't judge people based on appearance but yeah. Anyway I headed toward the pathway, hoping he didn't spot me and try to befriend me.

I cautiously walked down the path, keeping my eyes peeled incase another weirdo shows up. That was until I saw dog-like ears sticking out from the bushes.

''Umm...hello? Is anyone... there?'' I managed to spill out.

''Kabara...kabalah?'' The figure asked as it slowly came out from behind the bushes.

''S-Sorry to disturb you but do you know where I am?'' I stuttered.

''Kabara bara.'' The figure said as he grabbed my hand and led me to a libary.

''Wow, so many books!'' I exclaimed as I looked around in awe.

But that moment was ruined when suddenly a tall white-haired man had me up against the wall with his arms trapping me. The nerve! I tried to escape but he was too strong. He glared at me as our eyes locked and it sent a shiver down my spine when his deep-blue eyes looked coldly at my amethyst-purple eyes. It looked like he was about to kill me.

''Are you the girl that Zeus was talking about?'' He asked in a deep, proud voice.

''I-I guess so'' I uttered, trying not to sound intimidated.

''What is your name, human?'' He asked still giving me cold glares.

''My name is Amunet, _sir'' _I said with obvious sarcasm while achieving another glare from him.

''Well _Miss _Amunet...'' He smirked while achieving sarcasm with a glare from me.

''...my name is Thoth but you may call me Master Thoth and this little troublemaker is Anubis.''

''Wait...as in Thoth the Egyptian God of Knowledge and Wisdom and Anubis the Egyptian God of Embalming and the Dead! From Egyptian mythology?!'' I blurted out with amazement.

''Yes, precisely. Your pretty smart, human girl.''

''Well, it would be pretty stupid for an Egyptian to not know their own country's mythology.'' I stated it, like it was obvious.

''So your Egyptian eh?'' He smirked again.

''Of course I am, and pretty proud of it too.'' I stated with pride.

''Well then that's _one _thing we have in common.'' He said with total sarcasm which really ticked me off.

''Anyway, follow me up to Zeus' throne room and he'll tell you all you need to know.''

''Umm...okay?'' I replied whilst hesitantly following Thoth(I'm not saying Master Thoth because I feel he hasn't earnt my _complete_ respect yet).

It was quite hard it keep up with him, how can people *cough* I mean gods walk so fast. I know he's a god but still! Anyway we eventually found ourselves in front of a giant door way. And when I say giant I mean giant.

''Zeus, the girl is here.'' Thoth said in his usual deep voice. And Thoth would you please stop calling me '_human' _or _'girl' _it's really starting to piss me off.

''You may come in.'' An even deeper voice said.

Thoth gave a signal for me to come over and likewise I did. He pushed the giant doors open with no effort at all which is quite typical for a god, and walked in. I followed. We found ourselves in a massive room with tons of space, It really was jaw-dropping.

''Welcome to my academy, Lady Amunet. My name is Zeus and I am the Greek God of the Sky and Lightning.'' The old man said. And i must say I really could get used to being called Lady Amunet, it has a nice ring to it.

''It's a pleasure.'' I tried to say with a smile

''Now, I know you may have lots of questions to ask about why you are here but-

''Oh yeah, now that you mention it _why_ am I here.'' I cut him off which led me to thinking that he really must really want to give me a mental slap right now.

''You are here to teach the gods about the human heart along with another human, Kusanagi Yui. You've already met (saw in Baldr's case) three of them. Thoth, Anubis and Baldr. Of course Thoth will be your instructor but he still needs to learn a thing or two about the human heart.''

''Wait, by 'Baldr do you mean blondie?'' I asked.

''Umm...Yes.'' Zeus said with a slight look of concern.

''And I'm quite surprised that you took this situation on so calmly. Any normal human would say ''Gods, are you insane?!'' And run off to get a one-way ticket out of here.''

''Well, I can be quite sensible when I want to be.'' I stated calmly despite the looks of concern off Thoth and Zeus.

''Okay, anyway meet me at the grand room with the long staircase in about an hour so you can meet the other gods.''

''Wait, there are more?!'' I said In complete and utter disgust.

''Yes besides Egyptians gods, there are also Norse gods, Greek gods and Japanese gods.'' Zeus replied.

''Yay!'' I said half-heartedly

''Anyway until that time Thoth will show you to your room. Goodbye now!'' The old man said as he waved goodbye.''

''Bye.'' I said as me and Thoth left the room.

''Gods of Egypt, what's going to happen to me now?! I cursed under my breath with not-so approving looks coming from Thoth.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! And cuz of that it's an extra long chapter just for you! I kinda got lost in all my homework and Halloween, bonfire night and the carnival have been going on recently which I have been pretty busy. Oh yeah and I am going to change the summary/plot of this story cuz it really does not go this chapter, plus I'm also going to change the title. I'm gonna try to update again ASAP, but I can't promise or guarantee anything! Well arigato for reading and I hope to hear from ya soon. ;))) Have a nice day now :))**

**~Leah~**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**~A/N~**

**Guys,I promise I will update this weekend! ;))) **

**And I didn't expect quite a few people to like it! Thankyou! :)))))**

**And also I still need to think about what the mysterious turn of events will be! :/ It would be great if you guys could give me some ideas in the comment/review section or via private message, as the author I need to know what makes meh readers happy! :DDD**

**Bye for now my readers and have a nice day! :)))**

**The next chapter will be called ~More introductions~ and the next chapter after that will be called ~Making new friends and the entrance ceremony~**

**-And I'm not giving anything else away after that! Teehee :3 **

**AND BYEEEEE! AGAIN... ;))**

**-Leah **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot.**

***Amunet's POV***

Me and Thoth were casually walking down the hallway, with me still trying to keep up with him.

''Would you mind if you slowed down a bit!'' I exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Thoth glared at me which was a sign that I probably wasn't going to do so well in the afterlife. My heart was proberly going to get eaten by Ammit and then I would have been screwed. Plus, it also doesn't help that I haven't really followed 'The 42 Principles of Ma'at', I've only disobeyed a few of them but these Gods can be pretty strict with the rules and I've heard how these mythology stories go. And it's not pretty.

I was still spaced out in my 'ocean of thoughts', when Thoth suddenly had me up against the wall, with his arms trapping me. It soooo felt like deja vu.

''Well, you're just going to have to keep up aren't you?'' He coldly replied with a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

Can you believe the nerve of this guy?! I sighed and remembered that I was going to have to keep a crystal-clear record at this school. After all, I had a reputation to keep up.

''Fine'', I replied with still a hint of annoyance in my tone.

He freed me from his grasp and took a few steps back.

''Finally, I can breath again'', I said with a hint of sarcasm as I was slowly trying to steady my breathing.

Thoth's smirk faded away into the glare that I already knew. I could tell from our experiences so far, that me and him really weren't going to get along. Especially with my sarcasm and his cold glares.

We quickly found ourselves to a door that had my named inscribed into it.

''This is your room, so please feel free to do whatever you wish. There will be food at the cafeteria and there is a school store that has everything you need. And as for the ring, it will eventually guide your way through this academy and may aid you when you need help the most. I will be in the library if you need anything.''

''Ummm...Okay!'' I exclaimed, trying to pull a smile on my face while still keeping my sarcastic comments to a minimum. But I was still puzzled about the ring 'aiding me when I need help the most'. Seriously, what in Osiris was going to happen to me now!

''Bye, I will see you later when you will meet all the other gods'' Thoth replied, as he began to walk off somewhere, probably the library.

''Bye!'' I managed to give a small but annoyed smile.

I opened the door to my room and the light automatically switched itself on. ''This is going to be a long day'', I quietly muttered to myself. Aside from that, the room was actually quite nice with its comfy looking furniture and colourful walls and accessories. I could really get used to it! I decided that I should get some rest before we all met each other. I can be quite cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep.

**~A/N~**

**Sorry it's such a short update! And the next chapter will be called ~more introductions~, Where she will meet all the other gods! I just got really tired and i was trying to make this a really long chapter but it kinda failed...**

**Plus its MY BIRTHDAY IN 8 DAYS! I WILL BE 13, the joys of becoming a teenager...YAY!...**

**Since its going to be my birthday and all and I usually go partying ALL NIGHT (IM JOKING about it being all night but thats what i call it and its normally just going out with friends or having maybe a bit of a party...) I don't really know the next time I can update...BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST!**

**BYEEE! HAVE A NICE NIGHT NOW! (ITS NIGHT TIME IN UK...JUST INCASE YOU'RE WANDERING...)**

**PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT AND VOTEEE! IT WOULD MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY WRITER! ;)))))))**

**-Leah**


	5. More introductions and a Pen Prank

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! AND 5 REVIEWS YAY! 6 FAVS YAY! AND 10 FOLLOWS YAY! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT FAVED, REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! And a special thanks/reply to these reviewers:**

**valleydoodle01: Thankyou soo much! And I had a great birthday thanks!**

**Time Lady Fighter: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! And thank you very much!**

**amu000004: Thank you!**

**And I had an AWESOME BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, only my OC and the plot~**

**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!**

***Amunet's POV***

I was peacefully asleep when suddenly this horrible noise woke me up. I was not happy. And when I'm not happy I can be quite the **prankster**. (And I randomly accuse people of doing things they never did.)

If this happened in Egypt _again _then I would play a prank on people that I don't like (I know I'm being biased about doing it to people that I don't like but who cares? Example: The Priests.) Now don't get me wrong I am a fan of magic but the priests did a very good job at **pissing me off**. Like for example they would: they're noses into my business 2. Just be _**ANNOYING**_ in general and 3. THEY JUST MAKE ME WANT TO **CRAWL** INTO A SARCOPHAGUS AND_** NEVER**_ COME OUT.

I have such a **_great_**life.(Note the sarcasm).

I just love watching them **feel pain** when I'm **angry**, it just makes you want to do the **happy** dance.(I know I sound like such a **sadist right now. But It's TRUE.**)

Anyway, I decided that I would have to get up and play a prank on someone (just for fun) to burn off some anger and find the source of this dreadful noise. So I got up and redid makeup, hair, changed clothes and make sure everything was in tact so that my plan could be laid out. *Evil laugh*.

***A couple of minutes later***

So I was strolling down the hallways and wandered into the 'giant room with the long staircase' and saw Zeus there in his usual getup. He was about to say something when I suddenly interrupted.

''What was that awful sound earlier? It felt like my ears were going to go deaf!'' I snapped, pretty annoyed.

''That was something called a 'school bell', it was to call you and the gods to this room.'' Zeus said calmly, which did I forget to mention really pissed me off. There was a bit of a silence after that.

''Okie-dokie'' I said, instantly breaking the silence.

''They will be here shortly, so I would advise you to be polite.'' He replied.

''Whatever',' I sighed.

But just when I thought I had enough to be angry about a bunch of weirdos *cough cough* I mean gods walked into the room which totally ruined my day. (Not that I was having a good day anyway.)

There was one all cheery-like that had blonde hair and green eyes, another one with wine-coloured hair, another one with dark green hair, another one with light purple hair, another with blue hair, another one with long hair (hey it's baldie) another with green hair and the last one with fiery red hair. I looked at the red haired one and thought to myself: that is who I am going to play my prank on. And when theres a prank theres pain *sadistic mode*. I smirked. And then a girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. She must be the other human that Zeus was going on about. I decided to end the awkward silence and say:

''Hey, the names Amunet, care to share your names with the class.'' I said, rather bluntly.

The cheerful one shot up and yelled: "My name is Apollon and I am the Greek God of the Sun and this is Dee-Dee the Greek God of Wine and Fertility and Uncle Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld! "

''Okay''...

Then another one said, ''I am Tsukito Totsuka and I am the Japanese God of the Moon and this is my brother Takeru Totsuka the Japanese God of the Sea.'' He said it rather bluntly, showing no emotion what so ever.

''Okay''... I tried to smile.

The last group of the 'weirdos bunch' spoke up and said, ''I am Baldr and I am the Norse God of Light and this is Thor and he's the Norse God of Thunder and the last one here is called Loki and is the Norse God of Fire.

''Okay...that's great''... *Smirks at Loki*

''A-and my name is K-Kusanagi Yui, it's a pleasure to meet you, A-Amunet.'' The girl stuttered.

''The pleasure is all mine, really.'' I said showing that kind and caring side of me because I can.

Then Zeus called out ''Now that we have the introductions out of the way I'll explain why you are all here.''

''You are all here to bring back the ancient link between the gods and humanity. Kusanagi Yui and Amunet will help you to do that by teaching you about love and about the human heart and what it means to be human.''

''Thats bullcrap!'' Takeru protested, water appearing all around him and charging towards Zeus, ready to battle.

''Damn right!'' Loki said with a fire ball appearing in his hand and then him charging towards Zeus.

These guys really are idiots I mean, what kind of person intends to pick a fight with the ruler of all the Greek gods and goddesses! I thought.

As I thought, Zeus' lightning sends both up into the air like they were some kind of feather and crashes them to the ground. But that dosen't stop them.

Takeru and Loki were getting ready for round 2 but then suddenly some kind of light appeared around everyone and gave them some kind of shackle. I also could feel the ring on my finger tighten which by the way hurt quite alot. Takeru and Loki tried to take them off but failed to do so and when they tried to use their 'divine powers' it didn't work out. They protested and demanded Zeus to take them off but he shrugged and went on to speaking.

''These shackles will stop you from using your divine powers and will come off when you fully understand about the human heart. If you're powers are not supressed this academy will be destroyed. No one can defy me here, those shackles are proof.''

I laughed at the thought of gods 'fully understanding the human heart' because believe me the human heart isn't something to be taken lightly and is something that gods couldn't even begin to understand as there are lots of aspects to it and you can't learn everything about it in only one year. And on that note you have to be able to experience it to truly understand what humans go through.

Then this large container randomly shot down from the ceiling, oh great I thought.

''This container will be filled when you truly understand the human heart, you have one year.'' Zeus said, pleased with himself.

''And this man will be your instructor''...

Then from out of the shadows Thoth appeared. Great just great.

''I am Thoth, the Egyptian God of Knowledge but you may call me Thoth-Sama.'' He introduced.

Here we go with the 'Thoth-Sama' thing again, Thoth I thought we talked about this! Then I spoke up.

''And the God of Wisdom!'' I blurted out. Sorry I just had to say it. I am soo smart at mythology.

''Yes, correct Amunet.'' Thoth said, glaring at me. But hey at least he addressed me by my name this time.

Zeus cleared his throat signaling for us to shut up.

''The entrance ceremony will begin tomorrow, you are dismissed for today.'' He said.

''Kusanagi Yui, come with me.'' Thoth said.

Yui hesitantly nodded and ran to where Thoth was standing. Poor girl.

''Have a safe trip in Hell!'' I yelled at Yui.

''Oh, and bye Thoth!'' I also yelled.

Thoth glared at me coldly.

''Thoth-Sama.'' He corrected.

''Whatever.'' I said. I was always more of an Anubis fan than a Thoth fan anyway.

He left and signaled for Yui to follow him in which she did (what choice did she have?) and then they disappeared into the shadows.

I sighed and then left the room still a bit annoyed. I decided that it was time that I set my plan into motion afterall it was now or never right?

***Some time later on***

I gazed over to a nearby tree and saw Loki,soundly asleep. Perfect timing I thought.

So I got out a pen and smirked at myself as I crept up to him and began drawing on his face. Then when I was done with my artwork which I was by the way proud of, I gave him a couple of punches in the face (theres the pain part) then exited stage left. (**A/N: It's from Snagglepuss.) **I always like to leave the scene in style. I hid behind a nearby bush and waited for his reaction. **Note to readers: Never try this at home.**

''WHAT THE HELL!'' Loki yelled as he stared in disbelief at the reflection of his face in the nearby river.

''WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS!''

Jackpot.

I laughed my head off. I was in absoulute stitches and that reaction was priceless.

''I DID IT!'' I cheerfully replied.

''Why you little...!'' Loki raged.

''Well back in Egypt, they didn't call me 'Amunet the Absoulute Annoyance ' for nothing.'' I stated.

''I'm quite the prankster when I want to be.''

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and please fave and review it would mean alot to me :)) Bye and have a nice day! :D **


	6. A Night at the Library

**A/N: OMG I have 7 reviews, 15 favourites and 16 follows! THANKYOU SOO MUCH! I'm not going to bore you with my excuses for not updating so let's just get on to the story, I'm sorry!~**

***Amunet's POV***

After that uhh...incident I ran off.

"Wait! Get back here!" Loki shouted at me who was now running like an idiot. I wasn't really sure where I was going but hey, at least at got away from Loki.

When he was out of sight, I returned back to my normal walking style. The entrance ceremony didn't start till tomorrow so I was free for the rest of the day. I looked up at the sun and it looked about late afternoon so I decided to go to the library to kill some time. I know it's probably not the best place to go since Thoth was there, but I took this as an opportunity to have some special bonding time with Anubis, ya know as fellow Egyptians.

***10 mins later***

I went up toward the library doors and cautiously opened the doors. Thoth was there reading a book. Typical. For a knowledge God anyway. And behind him was a rather shy Anubis, hiding. Aww, what a cutie I thought. Little did I know I was now stood at the table where the two Gods were sat, staring in awe at Anubis who to be honest looked a bit freaked out by my sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here, Miss Amunet?" Thoth asked with his eyes fixed on me.

"Looking for a book to read, this is a library after all. Why else would I be here?"

"Fine, look for a book and then be quiet."

"Okay then..."

I began to walk around the library until I found the 'fiction book' section. It sounded quite interesting so I picked up a random book and started to read. After a few flicks through the pages I noticed that this wasn't in my language, it just looked like some foreign gibberish.

"Gods of Egypt, why does everything have to be so complicated!" I complained, ignoring Thoth's glares.

"What's the problem now, human?"

"I don't understand this weird writing, can you translate it into Hieroglyphics? Please?" I tried to be polite, in truth I was more frustrated than I was letting on.

He sighed and then clicked his fingers, the writing on the page instantly turning into my own country's language. I was amazed.

"Thankyou Thoth!~"

"No problem, now you can sit down next to Anubis over there. He isn't very good with humans so don't do anything stupid. Got it?"

"Yes." I said and then made my way over to Anubis who was still looking as adorable as ever, I just wanted to sqeeze the life out of him.

I flicked back to the first page and started to read. Anubis started to stare at me, with his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Oh my Gods, your soo cute!" I screamed as I hugged Anubis tightly, cuddling into his warm body. That probably wasn't the best move to make but I live in the present, not the future so I don't think about the consequences.

His eyes widened in shock but surprisingly, he cuddled into my large breasts which made me blush a bit. Thoth didn't look impresssed. He coughed, catching me and Anubis' attention. Way to ruin the moment Thoth.

"Are you two done?" He asked while me and Anubis pulled away from each other, looking like giant, red tomatoes.

"Uhh...yes."

"Good."

After that I resumed back to my book. Everything had gone silent.

***About 6 hours later***

I woke up, lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. I guessed that it was probably around 4 am, but I wasn't sure. I remember reading books at the library, then drifting off into a deep sleep. Thoth must of carried me here.

I turned around on the bed and I almost died. There, asleep was Thoth. Shirtless. My face turned BRIGHT red. I looked like I could set something on fire. And that stuff is DANGEROUS.

I could feel his warm breath against my body which sent shivers down my spine. He looked so peaceful (unlike when he's awake). And because he was sleeping here, it must have been in his room which is a bit much for someone you only just met a couple of days ago. Anyways, I decided to just go back to sleep, hoping this would all be over in the morning.

***The next morning***

I woke up and immediately turned to my side. Thoth wasn't there. I sighed in relief and somewhat disappointment, then got up. I opened the door and went down the hall, then went down in a different direction and then went down another hall. I eventually found myself at the door of my room, which I happily opened to and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I made my way to the bathroom where I took a nice, hot bath and took care of all my other personal needs, then opened my closet and put on a clean, soft linen dress. After all that, I put on some kohl and all my jewellery. (We Egyptians LOVED our jewellery). Then I put on some scented perfume and some deodorant. Finally I blowdryed my hair, then brushed it. (If your wandering how I came to know about hair dryers, I found it in my room and asked that old geezer, Zeus about it). It's a lot faster and a lot more convenient. Deciding that I looked presentable, I wandered out of the room to the library where I needed to find some answers.

I made my way down the hallway to the library doors, which I cautiously opened. I peered out into the room and saw Thoth and Anubis doing their usual routine a.k.a reading and sleeping. I steadily walked up to them and without hesitation asked what in the name of Ra happened last night.

"Thoth, why was I sleeping with you in your room hmmm?"

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to take you to your room but it was locked. So the only thing I could do was to let you sleep in my room and obviously I sleep there as well so we had to share a bed."

"Hmmm...I guess that's reasonable enough."

"Oh and the entrance ceremony will be held in five hours so I want you to go to the entrance hall and wait there for the others. After that, you will prepare for the entrance ceremony."

"Yay, can't wait!" ~sarcasm intended~ I sighed then made my way out of the library.

"Bye Thoth and Anubis, see you later!"

"Goodbye, have a nice time!" Thoth replied with a smirk stretched across his face.

"Kaaa kabalah!" Anubis exclaimed as he happily waved goodbye.

I walked to the other end of the school and entered into a dark room where I saw sunshine, pretty boy, no-emotion guy and Yui.

"Hey Am-Am, Im glad you came!" Sunshine yelled as he excitedly waved at me. And Am-Am? Is this guy for real?

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I did try to add some more romantic touches to it, the next upcoming chaps will probably have more though. Anyways, like always please R&amp;R. Thankyou and have a nice day! ^_^**

**-Leah**


	7. The Entrance Ceremony

Hey guys its Leah... So I have a new person that will be helping me write this story on quotev (this story is on there and also wattpad) Credits to Sara, my co writer ^.^

*Amunet's POV*

"So lets um...Get started... Apollon, Baldr and Tsukito how about you guys open the curtains and mop the floor...Yui and I can set up tables and chairs I guess." I hesitantly said, sounding enthusiatic for the first time in my life.

"Ok!" They said in unison. I just shrugged and got to work.

*Timeskip of 20 Minutes*

Getting ready for this 'entrance ceremony' isn't that bad if I was going to be really honest. It is actually quite fun if i was to ignore Tsukito's constant note taking, Baldr's constant falling and Apollon's annoying personality. I can't really say much though, I wasn't exactly setting a good example with my lack of enthusiasm and constant complaining. So to be fair, the only normal one in this place is Yui, all the other's are just a bunch of weridos. (Except for Anubis, he's soo cute that he gets away with it and maybe Thoth because well...uhh...*Blushes*...he's uhh cute too...and I might have a itsy bisy crush on him? Not that i'm implying anything, don't start getting ideas. *Crawls into a sarcophagus so she dosen't have to face the world again*)

*Long Timeskip*

Within 3 hours we got the place in shape and even decorated the stage and hall with some of me and Yui's experties because those guys need some serious help when it comes to style. Overall, I think we did a pretty damn good job if you ask me.

"Finally!" Yui said panting and sitting down.

"That leaves 2 hours...What should we do? Get the others I suppose?"

"Ok!"

For the next three hours we gathered up the gods. Loki and Thor didn't come...neither did Takeru and whenever I walked up to Hades to ask him he just backed away and said 'Do not come any closer or I will bring you misfortune'. Well wasn't he nice. Anyway, the only person we managed to convice to come was only Dionysus, Greek God of Fertility and Merrymaking.

We all finally got back just in time for the ceremony. Thoth stood on stage with Zeus next to him.

"Yui Kusanagi."

"Here!"

He went on and on and on. I sat there wishing he would shut up.

"And lastly Amunet."

"Here." I replied, uninterested becuase I really did not want to be here.

"Any final words?"

Apollon stood up and gave some speech that we would do our best as students.

"Then this Assembly is dismissed." Thoth walked over to me.

"Ms. Amunet it seemed you didn't care much for this assembly."

"No, not really into meetings." He wall slammed me. Bloody Gods. They think that just because they're around humans they can do whatever the hell they want. 'Oh don't mind me I'm just going to wall slam you and invade your personal space.' What a gentlemen.

"Maybe you want to come read in the Library and help me with cleaning up?" I sighed.

"Sure, can't wait." We walked in silence until we got to the library. An awkward kind of silence.

"Amunet."

"Yes."

"Put away those books over there." He pointed to a huge pile of books. Well this is going to be a long night.

"Oh and Amunet."

"Yes Thoth?"

"Thank you." Did a god just thank me?! Well damn, I must be doing well.

"No problem...you are a god of course." Dang it Internal-self. Why do you have go and say something stupid when a god just thanked you. I sighed and saw Anubis over by the pile of books. He looked just sooo cute! I started putting away the books, taking sneaky glances at Anubis every now and again.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie after my long absence! :)  
-Leah-chan ^.^


	8. Our Love Blossoms

A/N: Sorry for a very long wait guys! I actually have like 4 more chapters written and they hve been published on Quotev, but I haven't had the effort to publish them on here or Wattpad. Anyways, these chapters will be short, so I'm sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next ones to come!

Everyone filed into the classroom as Thothy walked in.

"Listen to me."

I looked at his face...this wasn't good.

"There is no longer a need for this Academy. In Three Months You all are free to go. Amunet come to the library at the end of class."

Class was more of a lecture of how Osiris needs to brighten the underworld up to welcome more dead. I sighed and Thoth immediately ended the class.

"Amunet come here."

"Yes Thoth-Sama?"

He wall slammed me once everyone left.

"Come with me."

We walked to the library while Thothy stared at me. THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME. (I'll have to talk to him about that later) Once we were in the library he locked the doors and picked me up and threw me on the couch. "Thothy?!" He sat down, held me until I couldn't breathe, and nuzzled into my neck.

"Amu what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Thothy. usually it's you with the plan."  
"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to my Temple...you can stay there with me."

"Thoth...I'm the princess...I can't just disappear."

"Yes you can. I'll make them forget."

He then pulled up my shirt to kiss my stomach when he saw the scar.

"Amu! What is this?!"

I pulled my shirt down. "It's nothing."

He held me tighter. "I will protect you where ever you may go Amu. All I ask in return is for you to obey me and me alone."

"I will." He took me to his bed and laid there with me enjoying the moment.

"Besides We have three months to figure it out."

*Next Day*... 

"Am-Am!"

"Yes Apollo?"

"Summer Break!"

"Oh Gods..."


	9. Thoth and Amunet Fluff

**Another Night At The Library with Thoth's POV**

Thoth's POV*

Great, the mortal fell asleep again. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. She looked truly beautiful when she slept. Wait...what?! No no no I am not falling for a mere mortal! I laid beside her and brushed my hand through those silky smooth locks of hair...beautifully designed as if she was created by the gods. She tensed then eased...She is going to be mine someday...even if I have to go to the mortal world. I will have Amunet. Anubis snuck in and saw her. Stupid jackal! She is mine! Wait no I need to stop this nonsence! She's mortal and doesn't even like me...I laid there and fell asleep with my hand still in her hair...waiting for her to realize that I have fallen for a mortal.

Amunet's POV*

3am chimed Thoth's clocks...wait what! I slowly turned when I realized Thoth's hand was in my hair. He was muttering things like saying that he loves me and has fallen for me. He woke up slightly.

"Hello Amunet."

"Why am I here and why is your hand in my hair?!"

"I...um...good night Amu." He turned to the other side of the bed. I laughed hard. He loves me? He turned towards me.

"What so funny?"

"You Thothy."

"Thothy? Is that my name now smartass?"

"Yea bird brain!" I giggled. I went back to my room and fell asleep.

***Place line here* **

**A Day Running from Thoth**

Amunet's POV*

"Amunet."

Thoth made his way towards me as everyone left class.

"Yes Thoth-Sama?"

"Come with me."

I followed him to the library where he proceeded to lock the door behind him.

"Amu..."

He wall slammed me...Again!

"What is the meaning of this Thothy?"

He then kissed me...roughly. I had no choice but to run away. And now I have locked my door and am holding a sword. about two hours later I peeked the door to see Thoth sitting outside reading a book. Great now I have to run away through a window! I closed the door slowly and went to the window. I then jumped from it only to hear Anubis yelling for Thoth.

"Amunet! Get back here!"

I bolted into the forest. Ha beat that bird brain!

I was then tackled by the god...who was laughing hard...wait what?!

"What the hell Thoth!"

"That is the most fun I've had in years outside the library Amu."

I gave him the I will kill you face and he laughed AGAIN!

"Oh Amu I know you feel the same deep down so make this easy for the both of us...admit that you liked the kiss."

"I didn't!" But then I realized I truly did.

"Fine return to your run..."

He got up and brushed himself off and walked back towards the library. I hurt him...and it hurt me...I did not like that.

"Thoth...don't go..." He was already gone. I got up and brushed myself off. Well I hear a beach nearby. I headed down to the beach and sat there in the warm sand.

Hours Later Thoth's POV*

"Thoth where is Amunet?! She's been gone for at least 5 hours...many saw you with her...Go find her!" Damn! This girl is a handful. Why should I find her? She doesn't like me. I traveled to where we last were. then I heard the ocean. Amunet has never been to the beach...maybe she is there..  
I walked down to the shore when I saw her sleeping peacefully sunburned in the sand.

"Amunet." She stirred.

"Amunet!"

She bolted up. "Where am I?!"

She started to cry. "Ow what hurts so much!"

I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"You are sunburned hold still." I gave her sun-burn healing lotion.

"Use it twice a day...rub it on and it washes off in water."

Amunet's POV

Thoth looked at me.  
"Thoth..."

"Yes Amunet?"

"Thank you."

I hugged him. He got the message. He hugged back gently.

"Your very welcome Amu." He then carried me to my room and sat me down.

"You need rest."

"Ok."

I did not like the fact he was making me soft...but I did like him...but our love is forbidden.

A/N: Konichiwa! This is kinda like 2 chapters transformed into 1 chapter so that the updates aren't that short. Anyways have good day and ciao! :)


	10. I Get Abducted By A God

**I Get Abducted**

"Amu...Please come here." Thoth said.

"Coming Thoth-Sama."

I walked into the library only to get thrown on a seat.

"Amu...what did Apollo want?!" He pointed a finger at me. "Obey me and only me!"

I hugged him. "I obey only you and you alone!" He hugged me back brushing his hand through my hair. He then picked me up and carried me to his litte nook.

"I love you mortal."

"I love you to god of wisdom."

He kissed my head and brushed through my hair. He then kissed me. Just then Yui decided she would stroll in and stare at us like we were murdering a cow.

"Thoth-Sama?! Amunet?"

I looked at her and got up toward her. "Yes..."

Before I could say more there was a crash and a bang. We ran to the main hallway and then everything went black.

BANG

CRASH

Thoth's POV*

BANG

CRASH

"AMUNET!"

The lights went up and came back on. Amunet was not there.

**A/N: Gomenasai! I haven't updated in like FOREVER and this chapter isn't the longest thing i've ever written so...I'M SORRY! T-T. Again due to the shortness of these chapters (Me and Sara apologise for that) i've decided to mash chapters together so it's a longer update! ^-^ Anyways, please excuse my ranting, here is the next chapter in this mish-mash of chapters ^(idk if that made sense but yeah xD):**

**Amunet's Mysterious Disappearance**

Thoth's POV

''Thoth!'' Zeus called after Amunet had mysteriously disappeared. I wasn't sure who took her but they felt familar somehow, like I've met them before. Whoever stole her from me will face my wrath and will be guaranteed a place in my death note. (A/N: See what I did there ;) )

I walked at my normal fast pace towards Zeus' Throne Room. It was quite rare for him to call me out of the blue so it must be something important. When I finally reached the doors I pushed them open and went to stand beside Zeus, who didn't look too pleased.

''Thoth, I'm glad you've made it. Now there are matters that are needed to be discussed, which does involve Amunet and her disappearance.''

I immediately shot up and said, ''Amunet... Amunet! Where is she?! What have they done with her and what do they want!''

''Calm down my friend. I myself do not know who has kidnapped her but whoever they are, they managed to get through all my magical barriers and have entered this world. All I could tell was that they were a God of some kind.''

"Yes of course but which one would dare steal Amunet?!"

"I have seen this magic; it is from your realm Thoth...could Set steal her by chance?"

"Set wouldn't dare to- Set reveil yourself!"

Just then there was a puff of smoke and there stood Set the god of chaos.

"My my Thoth long time no see! I was checking up on things for poor old Ra...who is this Amunet you speak of?"

"None of your concern Set...where is she?!"

"Na na na. You have to find her yourself Thoth...I'm sure the god of wisdom can figure it out eh?"

Then just as quick as he came he was gone.

"Thoth you know what you must do."

**A/N: Another chappie :)**

**Start Operation: Find Amunet!**

Previously on Kamigami No Asobi: Love and Mysteries...

"Thoth you know what you have to do."

"Yui tell the others to search for Amunet here I have some unfinished business in Egypt."

Yui stood there dumbfounded. Humans...

"Thoth-Sama!"

"Go do what I have told you to do!"

"Hai..."

I packed what I needed and headed toward Zeus when Loki popped out from the shadows.

"Thoth going to fetch his human girl crush?" Loki smiled deviously.

"Shut up Loki...I will give you more homework then you ever dreamed!"

I made my way toward the portal and bid Zeus and Anubis a last goodbye.  
Amunet needed me...Set is harming her I can tell...her screams of torture...I need to find Princess Amunet! Even if it's the last thing I shall ever do!

***Time skip brought to you by Amunet's sarcasm***

***Somewhere in the universe***

"Let me go Seti!"

"Aww the princess wants out and she even gives me a nickname, how amusing!" He pulled his hand through her black locks of hair. "Thoth has picked a fine one..."

"You will pay!"

"Oh? You choose to speak to one of your Gods that way? Humans really are amusing creatures...You make will a fine edition to my collection... "

Suddenly he groped her causing Amunet to blush and protest.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know breasts when you see them?!

"Of course I know what they are...It's just...None of the Goddesses I've slept with have had watermelons as big as these..." He smiled giddily, still squeezing them.

"You're such a pervert! Only Thoth is allowed to touch me in this way..." Speaking of Thoth...Where is he?! I thought he would have saved me by now...

"Only Thoth eh? So you do like him then? No matter...Either way you'll still be mine..." The man said crookedly.

"And also...You should know the consequences of a human and a God loving each other. You know that it's forbidden."

"I will never belong to you! And me and Thoth are willing to take those risks if that's what it will take to be together!" Amunet swatted his hand away, "And also what were you planning to do? Rape me? You sick pervert!"

"You've got guts girl, I'll give you that. But it's not enough. And I'll have my fun later with you."

He brushed her hair once more and walked out of the chamber sealing it behind him.

"Oh princess when he does come you'll already be gone!"

Insane laughter filled the chambers...Thoth needed to hurry or his princess was going to be another victim of chaos...

**A/N: And thank you to those people that reviewed it means so much ^.^ And now I've decided that I'm going to start replying personally to each and every review so here it goes~!**

**KittyKeesha – Thank you ^-^ Although, I don't think I'm your senpai since I'm like 13 xD ^^^**

**slashingfruit101 – Yep thats Amunet, shes real stubborn especially when it comes to confessing her love :') And I might use that pun later on in the fic ;) But of course I'll give ya credit for it ^^**


End file.
